The Immortal
by jellyfish'confetti
Summary: A punished human, cursed to live for the rest of eternity. A cursed child, living out the rest of eternity as a demon. When a mysterious woman appears with a even more mysterious past, will Ciel's instincts to devour her soul evolve into something more or will her own past take her first? Takes place in modern day. CielxOC and a bit of SebastianxOC bonding
1. Prologue

**Hey! Yeah I'm new here...*cough* *cough* So I just started/finished Black butler like...last week. So this (the Black butler) fanfiction is new to me. I usually write Inuyasha fanfiction, so OC characters are usually not accepted in those stories (if any of you readers are into Inuyasha, read Ears. That's my story xP). So I dont know how to do things, so if I do anything wrong tell me. O.O**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the story and the OC character**

* * *

The moons light bathed the sandy ground below in a soft, gentle glow that made the creamy columns and walls glow white from the illumination. Night covered the land like a thick fog that coated the earth, in an eerie silence that only happens before a storm. The sky was clear though, so that confused the young traveler who was weary from his journey.

The camel's reins was tightly grasped in his left hand as his feet dragged along the sand creating tracks who's destiny was to only to be erased by the ever changing wind. The silence in the air was choking the young man and he wished in some way that it would be broken by anything.

A scream piercing the veil of solitude was not what he expected.

The traveler reacted instantly and dropped the reins of his travel companion and bolted off toward the scream. The sound of his feet digging into the sand was quickly replaced by the patting of his feet on hard packed mud stone. Egyptian carvings placed on lime-stone wall were a blur to the young traveler as another scream pierced the air, this time followed by a harsh deep voice that was distinctively male.

The young traveler picked up his pace, only to be stopped in pure terror. There, in front of him, stood the most frightening thing he has ever witnessed in his whole life. A woman, maybe a couple years older than him, was cowered on the ground. Her pale, long servant's dress, that was of high quality, signifying she was a servant of high ranking, was torn in multiple places, revealing patches of creamy skin. The skin would have been flawless if it were not cover in deep scratches and wounds where blood flowed freely. The young man was about to run out into the open, demanding if the woman was alright, till something caught his eyes. There, towering over the woman, a shadow of darkness fell.

The figure of darkness stepped out into the light. Gasping, the young traveler stared at the being in horror. He knew, instantly, that the being was not human. The stranger of darkness was tall, much taller that any human and had a certain dark air around him. His legs were clad in black shiny boots that clicked angrily on the floor as the person approached the young woman. The young traveler watched at the being-who was officially deemed male-raised his arm and lashed at the poor woman on the ground. A whip followed his wake and tore open the skin on the arm the woman used to protect her face. She screamed in agony and dropped her arm, blood spattering across the mud stone, only to be absorbed.

"You bitch!" The male figured growled. His voice smooth and flowing, a huge contrast to his rugged appearance.

The woman's whimper was the only response.

"You failed at the contract! No human I have ever known has done that and even worse-" The young traveler winced at the whip was cracked down on the woman's hip. "You rendered the contract void!"

The young man who cowered behind a column was scared to look up at the figure who whipped the woman, but did so anyway. The young traveler gasped at his eyes. His eyes could suck the living life out of you, raise the dead and worse. The red iris pulsed and flowed and glowed with anger and hatred. The pupil was slitted-like that of the cat, that most Egyptians worshiped- were narrowed out of pure anger. A sadistic smirked pulled over the inhuman person as another scream of pain ripped through the woman's body from the whip tearing at her skin once more. By now, the woman's dress was completely shredded, leaving the young maiden exposed.

"I c-command you...S-Stop whipping m-me." The woman spoke. Her voice stuttering out of pain and fear. She turned her head away from the abuser. The new position let the young man get a better sight out of her face. He gasped when he saw what was on her cheek. A black pentagram surrounded by a spiked circle and words of a foreign language, glowed unholy in the pale light of the moon.

To the young traveler's surprise the man's arm stopped midair, the whip coming up short. The young man sighed a breath of relief, thinking it was far from over.

"...I am going to punish you." The young man looked up in surprised and horror when he heard the abuser speak. "You, Ana, will no longer be human."

The woman's eyes widened in pure terror as the dark demon walked toward her. "You will suffer." He bent down so there faces were level, a evil smirk over his lips. "And sentenced to live for the rest of eternity." After he said this, the mysterious abuser smashed his lips into her's in a rather heated kiss.

The traveler's eye brows knitted together in confusion. The man who had just beaten and abused the poor woman was now showing her affection, but the young man quickly realized it wasn't so. The dark man was now hunched over the woman's naked form, one of his free hands held both her arms above her head while his knee was pressed rather harshly into her stomach to keep her grounded. As soon as the being pulled back from the woman's mouth, her lips snapped open. A black smoke like substance came from the abuser's mouth found its way to the woman-who the young traveler deemed as Ana-and entered her.

Ana's pupils rolled to back of her head as her body started to twitch and spasm out of control. Her body was only kept in place by the restraints that the man had on her.

"The kiss of immortality." The demon whispered so quietly, the young traveler almost missed it.

All of a sudden, it just stopped. The woman's body sagged to the ground like a fish. The young traveler refrained from looking at her face and decided to look at her silky-looking ebony hair. But when a delicate, femine gasp of breath caught his attention he couldn't help but look. The young man's whole frame froze. Her eyes, which stared blindly at him, pulsed and started to bleed a foreign color. Her once warm brown eyes shifted into a cold looking gold (A/N: that rhymed!xD). A pleading look entered her eyes as she stared at the traveler.

Deciding he couldn't watch anymore, the young man looked away and started to run down the corridor until a hand on his shoulder tugged him to a stop. He turned around shakily and looked upon the person who stopped him.

The glowing red eyes were the last things he saw, before he felt his soul...

Slip away.

* * *

**Sooooooo? Did yah like? Yeah I'm new. Don't be hatin'! **

**Now...the 3 R's!**

**Read**  
**Review**  
**..and some other R word -_-  
**


	2. Lacy Things and Immortals

**Hey! This is the _actual _first chapter to The Immortal. This is a CielxOC story. And its in modern time.**

** Ok so her name is pronounced like Francis but spelled Francise.**

** We got that covered? **

** Good?**

** Good.**

** *cough* awkward... *cough***

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Jelly: do I own Black butler?**

**Finnian, Mey-Rin, Bard: hell yeah**

**Sebastian: *smacks them on head while keeping his super awesome composed face of AWESOMENESSITY!* no, she does not.**

**Jelly: *pats knocked out servants on back* thanks guys, you tried…**

**Inuyasha (main character from 'Inuyasha'): its nice to have a break**

**Grell: Oh sweet, Bassy!**

**Jakotsu (super duper flamboyant character from 'Inuyasha'): oh, my lovely little Inu-kun. I just want to chop off your ears and eat them.**

**Grell: *talking to Jakostu (who is obsessed with Inuyasha)* Lets work together to get our boys!**

**Jakostu: yes! *Flamboyant character high five! XD***

**Sebastian and Inuyasha: Crap.**

**Jelly: I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THESE TWO!**

* * *

Sebastian walked steadily towards the door, which was being pounded on repeatedly. The rain poured heavily onto the mansion in a constant manner, having no steady beat. The pounding on the door increased in volume when a clap of thunder echoed through the air.

Sebastian chuckled. "It seems as though or little guest is afraid of thunder." He spoke under his breath.

For once he was grateful for the convince of modern day technology. The ease of the light switch was very much appreciated. The light also made robbery very difficult. Sebastian inwardly sighed at the thought of having to clean up the mess the robber or murderer would make if they got into the Phantomhive mansion. Just the thought of having to clean up their dead bodies and find a place where they would rest undisturbed, then clean up their blood made him twinge in impatience. Blood on ivory carpet. Not an easy thing to clean.

He turned the elegantly craved door knob and pulled the mahogany door open politely. The butler's blood red eyes widened at the sight before him. A woman, drenched to the bone and covered in a soaked hoodie stared at him pleadingly. Her soft ebony hair cascaded down her back in gentle waves of black. Her eyes that stared wearily at the butler in mild caution were a beautiful chocolate brown with golden flecks around her iris and a silver ring.

Her plump pink lips parted delicately every time her breathed a breath out.

"Help..." She murmured out in a melodic voice before collapsing in exhaustion.

Sebastian caught her easily, but the moment her skin touched his, a tiny part inside him shrunk away in revolt. Her scent swirled around him, something he had not smelt for quite some time. A soft lavender scent accented by the tangy aroma of citrus. It disgusted him, but he was used to it. His young lord did quiet enjoy that scent much and many of the modern day air-fresheners used in the mansion were lavender or citrus.

The Phantomhive butler stared at the soaking wet girl in his arms with barely disguised disgust before sighing heavily.

"Such a shame..." He stared approvingly at his tail coat which was now coated in a light layer of water and mud. "This stupid girl has muddied my new coat."

(°3°) (•-•) (O.o)

Ciel's one navy blue eye fluttered open as he glared at the light that was now being casted into his room. He shifted his attention toward the black splotch that was his butler. Blinking away the sleep, Ciel sat up in his bed and stretched his sleep stiff muscles.

"Good morning, my young lord." Sebastian greeted lifelessly.

Ciel swung his feet over the bed's edge before Sebastian stared to unbutton Ciel's night shirt. No words went between the lord and his butler as they went through the customary morning ritual.

"I know someone is here Sebastian. How long were you going to wait before you tell me?" Ciel finally spoke his eye flashed to an angry magenta for a moment before going back into his deep navy blue.

Sebastian chuckled. "Nothing gets past you, master. You are correct as usual." The butler stood up to his full height after he finished tying Ciel's neck ribbon. "A young woman arrived quiet late last night. She collapsed and muddied my coat. Such a shame."

Ciel glared as Sebastian sighed in remorse to his ruined coat. "Wake up our guest and make sure she is ready and prepared to meet me."

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and bowed slightly. "Yes my lord."

Ciel watched as Sebastian left his room before letting out a sigh. In all his life, he didn't know why he told Sebastian to have this stranger meet him. It was obviously female, but that wasn't the only thing. He could smell her scent on his butler. It was light, yes, but just that tiny amount sent his blood singing and a part of him demanding to find the source of the scent. The former Earl walked over to his window and stared out side trying to clear his mind of the slight fogginess by listening to the room down the hall where Sebastian and the guest were getting ready...

Sebastian flung the curtains open, letting the sun's harsh light floor the room. A person under the bed covers groaned loudly and buried her face deeper into the pillow.

"Five more minutes, Allen." Her voice was muffled by the plush pillow.

_Allen?_ Ciel thought to himself_. She lives with another person, more importantly, a male?_ The demon, who was listening to the actions of the young guest through the walls couldn't help the small twinge of disappointment and jealousy. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside when he heard them talking again.

Sebastian raised an eye brow at her.

"I am sorry, Mistress. But there is no 'Allen' here."

The guest's eyes snapped open and she sprung out of bed. Her face illustrated pure terror as she scanned the area fearfully. When her deep brown eyes finally landed on the butler, she stared him for a second before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else..." She told him quietly.

"May I ask who, Mistress?"

Her eyes hardened. "No you may not." She bit out rather harshly.

"Would it happen to be this 'Allen' you spoke of in your state of slumber?"

The girl snorted in a rather un-lady like manner, earning another raised eye brow from Sebastian.

"No. It's not him."

"Oh?" He smirked when she shot a hateful look at him. "This being must have caused a great deal of emotional or physical pain to you. Maybe both for you did almost have a panic attack at the mere thought of him being near."

"Your pushing the limits, butler."

Said butler bowed, a smug look on his face. "Forgive me, Mistress."

The girl turned her head away and glared at the wall that housed a fire-place.

"Why are you here?" She asked coldly.

Ciel chuckled at the tone of voice she was using on Sebastian. He could pick up the hatred laced in her voice, even though the wall. _This girl has a temper, but must be very good at controlling it_

Sebastian turned around and over to another door. He opened it dreadfully slow, knowing he was testing the girl's patience. Behind the door revealed an elegant looking bathroom, installed with the most up-to-date bathroom supplies. Including a full body steam shower and an automatic toilet. A footed bath that sat in the corner of the room was filled with steaming water and bath oils. The girl stared at the bathroom dully.

Sebastian chuckled at her lack of reaction. "I take it, where you are from is also a wealthy family? Anyhow, it's time to get ready. Come mistress, I will help you prepare."

The young girl's eyes widened and a look of disgust cover her face. "What?! No! There has to be a maid here!"

The blood red eyed butler sighed in masked annoyance. "I am afraid there is not any help but me here."

"Ha! Your funny butler. Aint no way in hell I am letting you bathe me."

"The name is 'Sebastian', Mistress and I am afraid I speak the truth."

"But...but you're a man! It's improper and awkward for a man to bathe a woman. If there is no help here from a woman, I'll just wash myself."

Sebastian looked at her with distaste. "Mistress, I have no intention to bed you if that is what you are thinking I would do. In fact, I myself find the very thought of you disrobed to be quiet revolting."

The girl looked at him. "I am going to bathe myself. Not have you bathe me. That's final."

"I'm sorry, Mistress, but I cannot allow that. My master himself commanded me to prepare you to meet him."

"Well sorry to burst your bubbled, but I'm not letting you bathe me."

"Mistress-" Sebastian was cut off.

"No. I..." She turned away as if it pained her to say it. "I command you to leave, butler."

Ciel's eyes widened in shock. That sentence, he knows it. The power held in her timid voice when she said that was a shock. _Is she in a contract with a demon? _

Sebastian was silent for quite some time, but the girl did not look at him. Eventually he spoke. "Yes ,Mistress. But..."

The girl looked up.

"I will be back to help you get clothed. Do not try to send me away, I can technically get away with not bathing you, but that cannot stand for getting dressed. Also..." The girl sent a poisonous look at him. "Your name is quiet unique, Mistress. Pronounced like Francis, but spelled Francise. I assume your parents must have been challenged in their intellect."

The girl, now known as Francise, seethed with rage toward the demon. "Is that all, butler?"

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, Mistress." The butler then left the room, leaving the girl to get undressed.

Francise stood up and stormed over to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror before splashing water on her face. When the brown eyed girl looked up once more, she finally noticed her outfit. Her face twisted in scowl. She should have expected that the butler, Sebastian, would have changed her clothes into something more proper for sleeping. Her scowl deepened when she realized he must have already seen her naked then. The thought of any man seeing any skin not covered by a bathing suit disgusted her and she didn't like that butler at all.

She peeled of the silken night gown. It was rather lovely. A soft peach color with a ribboned collar and hems. Folding it almost as neatly at Sebastian could, Francise padded over to the bath and dipped her finger in it. The temperature was perfect and the light rose scent from the oils almost made her swoon. She had to hand it to the butler, he had a good taste in clothes and bath oils.

(*With Ciel & Sebastian*) (3)

Sebastian was surprised to see his master not in his study, but closing the door to his room.

The former Earl was deep in thought, his brow was furrowed in concentration and a slightly cloudy look covered his navy blue eye. _This character is suspicious. Maybe she is a witch? That isn't to out of the range to how she would act so strange. But that doesn't explain the fact that she could speak to Sebastian with such power and have him partially defy my command._

Ciel stopped suddenly and turned around to look at his butler who stared at the once-human with a look of indifference. Deciding to play dumb, Ciel started to talk.

"That was quick. Where is she?" Ciel demanded in a feigned annoyance.

Sebastian bowed. "Forgive me master, but our guest would not let me help her bathe."

Ciel looked on with barely masked disgust. The thought of his butler bathing their guest was surprisingly revolting to the former Earl. Ciel shook his head to rid himself of the disturbing image and decided to not mention the fact that his demon didn't follow through with an order.

Sebastian followed his master as they continued down the hall. He opened the door for his master, because...well you already know the reason. Ciel sat down on his giant spinning chair. The chair made for a full grown adult made the 13 year-old child look even smaller than he already was.

"Sebastian." Ciel's voice was cold and hard. "Did she come with anything?" He asked referring to Francise.

"Yes my lord. Do you wish for me to fetch it?" The butler poured some freshly made tea and handed it to Ciel.

"Yes."

Sebastian bowed his head and left the room, returning not even a minute later with a rather large bag in his grasp. He dropped the bag on his Master's desk and stood strait.

"Quiet an expensive bag for a woman on the run." Ciel mused as he reached over and traced the bag. "Black died alligator skin with a diamond encrusted strap. The latch seems to be made of white gold with a black diamond accent." He popped the hand bag open and looked inside, pulling out the objects.

Ciel stared dully at the miscellaneous objects in front of him. A pair of extra pants and a shirt were wadded up next to a black silk clutch.

"Master. It would seem she comes from a rather well off family." Sebastian observed and picked up the clutch and popped it open. His eyes widened slightly. "This is quite a bit of money here is it not, my lord."

The butler showed Ciel the clutch full of cash. Probably a few hundred thousand dollars sat contently next to a license. Ciel got over his initial shock of the money and plucked the license out of the silk clutch. He stared at it in mild interest.

"Francise Everline." He murmured the name to himself. "What a strange name."

"Indeed." Sebastian agreed dutifully. "Now, My young lord. Would please excuse me, it seems that our guest is done with her bath."

"Wait." Sebastian stopped with his hand on the door knob. "Pick up some modern clothes. Don't clothe her in a corset." Ciel commanded to the butler who frowned slightly when he heard he wasn't allowed to shove the guest into a tight Victorian age corset.

"As you wish, Master." Sebastian murmured and left the study.

(*With Francise*) (•©•)

Francise stepped out of the bath, water dripped down her body and onto the tile floor below. Looking around, she found a fluffy cream colored towel folded neatly; the towel of which had a speck of black fuzz to which she stared at with mild distaste, and placed on the counter alongside a brush. The ebony haired girl plucked up the piece of black lint and rolled it between her fingers before flicking it away. Picking up the towel, the young women dried herself off and wrapped the towel neatly around her frame before proceeding to brush her slightly knotted hair with the brush.

She stopped mid-way through brushing her hair when she head the distinct click of her bedroom door open then close. Sighing in annoyance the girl quickly started to brush through her hair once more.

"Butler, is that you?" Francise shouted through the door.

Ciel; who was listening to their conversation from his study, smirked at her obvious distaste of his butler. Something they seemed to have in common.

"Yes, Mistress." Sebastian called in a mocking voice.

Francise ground her teeth together at the tone of voice he used. "I guess your hear then to dress me? Am i correct?"

"You are correct, Mistress." He spoke.

Francise slammed the brush down in obvious anger and stared at herself in the mirror. "Fine. Since you won't leave, I set a piece of black cloth on the bed. I want you to wrap that around your eyes."

Sebastian glances at the said piece of cloth. His eyes narrowed slightly as he reached to pick it up, but the moment his skin touched it, a pulse flashed through the air. Everyone stiffened the moment it happened.

Ciel scowled. _Why in the hell would a commoner have a piece of demon cloth?!_

Sebastian clutched the cloth tightly in his hand and watched at his black nails bled their color and left them looking like a normal human hand. He sneered at the cloth and tied it around his eyes. The moment it was fastened, he could no longer see. Usually when he ties anything around his eyes, he can see through it easily, being a demon with advance sight can do that. But this cloth didn't allow it.

Francise smirked broadly. "Is it tied around your eyes, Butler?"

"Yes, Mistress." Sebastian ground out.

"Good." The guest stepped out of the bathroom and over to the bed. "Are these the clothes I have to wear?" Disgust was laced into her voice.

"Yes, Mistress. Untie your towel so I can dress you properly." He commanded and grabbed a piece of under garments from the bed.

Francise glared at the black lace bra, hoping it would burst into flames.

"Glaring at the brassier will not make it go away, Mistress." Sebastian told her flatly.

"Why did you have to choose that on-eee! Put me down bastard!" Sebastian grabbed Francise by the waist and plunked her into a sitting position on the bed, the force causing her towel to fall off. The butler leaned over and slid her arms through the straps and latched it securely on the back. He then moved to her underwear, which much to Francise's chagrin was also a matching black lace. Sebastian pulled up over her legs and snapped them on his waist. All while doing this; he did not touch any part of her inappropriately.

"Now was that, that hard?" Sebastian asked smugly.

Francise didn't say anything, just seethed at the demon butler who was standing before her.

"Now, Mistress. May I take off this blind fold?"

"No way in _HELL_ am I letting you see me in these damned lacy _things_ you put me in!" She shouted at him.

The Phantomhive butler sighed in obvious annoyance. "Fine then. Mistress, would you please stand up."

Said girl did nothing but cross her arms. "Bite me, butler."

Sebastian smirked. "As you wis-"

"_No!_" she squealed. Looking up, she saw the determination written on his face and scowled. "Fine damnit! I'll stand up!" Francise stomped till she was standing.

"Thanks you, Ms. Francise."

"Keh. Just get going."

"Yes, Mistress."

Sebastian slipped a spaghetti strap tank top over Francise's new bra and asked her to sit back down. Once she was sitting, the butler pulled a ruffled white skirt over her underwear and made sure the black tank top was tucked in. The skirt only went mid-thigh, she noted. After that a light green shirt was pulled on and a pair of long black socks that went an inch over her knee. The whole outfit was completed by a pair of green ballet flats with with a white bow on top.

"Now then..." Sebastian stood up, in taking a large amount of air during the action.

Francise raised an eye brow at the butler. "Were holding your breath your breath while dressing me?"

Sebastian untied the piece of cloth around his eyes and set it down on the bed side table. "Yes, Mistress. You natural scent, is quiet revolting to me-" Francise bristled "-and I was disappointed to see that the rose scented bath oil did not cover you scent, but seemed to make it stronger."

"Heh!" Francise snorted.

"Now then, let us do something about that rats nest you call hair."

"Hey! My hair is just fine, butler!"

Sebastian ignored her opinion and grabbed her arm then shoving her into a seat in front of a large vanity with a mirror on top. He got started on brushing out all her locks, which were still wet before pulling out a blow dryer.

"No no no no no." She pushed the blow dryer away.

"Mistress..." Sebastian sighed. "I cannot finish your hair if it is wet."

"No. It makes my hair frizzy."

"I am sorry, Mistress, but you don't have a choice."

"Yes I do-hey! Stop that!" Francise glared at Sebastian, who spun around her chair so that she was facing him and held her down her hands in her lap with his knee. He turned on the blow dryer and started to dry and style her hair.

(*With Ciel*) (*0*)

Ciel listened intently. Very few people had demon cloth and even less knew what it was. He couldn't yet tell if the girl knew Sebastian was a demon or if she just handed it to him by coincidence. Still, demon cloth was dangerous to have. If it was wrapped around any part of the demon's body, that part automatically became human until the cloth was removed and therefore making the demon easily attacked in that area.

"Master?" Ciel looked up to see Sebastian standing in the study. "Our guest is all prepared. May i escort you?"

Ciel glowered at Sebastian who was treating the former Earl like a child. He stood up and walked past his butler without saying a word and continued down the hall toward the dining area. The demon followed dutifully, as he was commanded all those years back.

Sebastian held the door open as Ciel stepped over to the table and sat down. He finally looked upon their guest. Once he saw her, the former Earl had to keep himself from gaping like a fish. The girl that sat in front of him had to be one of the most unique women he ever saw. Just her scent alone made him want to drool and feast, but the moment she looked up from where she was fidgeting with the white table cloth, something strange happened.

His eye flashed the pulsing magenta color, his pupil narrowing to a solitary slit. But her eyes changed to, he noted in shock and suspicion. The once warm brown bled away into a pupil-less gold with an outer ring of silver.

Ciel blinked and his eye flashed back to his usual blue. He stared at her eyes, which remained a gold for a bit longer before turning back into her normal gold flecked brown.

He smirked lightly at her when she scowled.

"You're not human are you?" She asked as Sebastian set food in front of her.

Ciel chuckled. "Ahh. So you noticed?"

She scowled as her eyes flickered to Sebastian. "Quiet. But your butler is a demon too, am I correct?" A nod from the navy blue haired demon confirmed her suspicion. "But why would you have two demons together? From what I hear, demons are usually solitary creatures."

This time the demon butler spoke. "It's a rather long story, Mistress and I very much doubt my master would like to speak of it."

Francise frowned at the demon. "And you also mentioned your 'Master' commanded you, which would suggest a contract, but a contract like that cant exist between two demons, only between human and demon for the cost of the human's soul." She observed at Ciel put a strawberry slice in his mouth.

"Your quiet observant." Ciel spoke after he swallowed his food. "But, you also have a questionable past. A girl who knows the power behind the words 'I command' and can also make my demon partly defy a command. Not only that, but the fact you carry a rather large amount of money in your purse and a strip of demon cloth." Ciel folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "Quiet strange for commoner."

Francise's eyes narrowed. "If you're trying to get information out of me it won't work."

Ciel smirked. "Sebastian, leave us." He commanded to his butler who bowed and left the two alone.

Francise watched the butler leave the room with narrowed eyes. "What are you plan-" Francise was cut off by a hand wrapping its self around her neck and effectively slicing off her air supply.

Her brown eyes flicked over to Ciel-who was across the long dining table just a moment ago, but was now straddling her in the chair-to stare at him fearfully. Her arms flew to the hand that was gripped around her neck instinctually, but she was to slow. The 13 year-old looking demon caught both her wrist and held them above her head with a iron grip, effectively immobilizing her.

Ciel bent close so that their lips almost met. "Such a tantalizing soul. I wish to eat it, Francise." murmured and bent down lower. His tongue flicked out and licked her neck, causing her to shiver. From what, she did not know.

The former Earl continued his administrations until he finally met her lips. He pressed his to her; founding them surprisingly soft and warm, and started to kiss her passionately like it takes to consume a soul.

Francise knew that the kiss was merely for her soul, but she couldn't help but return it. A tiny part of her brain; who knew that this kid was only 13 years old physically, was disgusted by her actions, but it's not like she could push him away with her hands being held like that.

Ciel pulled away, looking slightly flushed but with a serious expression none the less. He released her neck and hands, the latter of which flew up to rub her neck as she sucked in huge lung fulls of air. He glared at her with his navy blue eye.

"I knew it. I can't eat your soul. You're not human." He growled. "What the hell are you?"

Francise smirked through her gasps of air. "You caught me." She chuckled. "Your right I'm not human."

Ciel scowl deepened as her smirk widened. "I'm..."

_"The Immortal."_

* * *

**Working on second chapter now, but I have three other stories to work on (or two..cant remember how many xP). Anyway! Review!**

**Jelly: dude…look at my wenis…**

**Ciel: your weird.**

**Jelly: thanks for pointing out the obvious…captain obvious…?**

**Grell: Faiiiillll…**

**Jelly: I KNOW! *runs off crying***

**Email (my friend (that is her nickname)): That's right curb! Curve away cause your just a _wimp!_**

**Claude: *stands there like an emotionless stone wall with glasses***

**Sesshomaru (from Inuyasha): *stands there like an emotionless stone wall with his super freaking awesome FLUFFY!***

**Death the kidd (from soul eater): *stands there like a SYMETRICAL emotionless stone wall***

**Icarus (from Heavens lost property): *stands there like an emotionless stone wall with a watermelon***

**Father (from Fullmetal alchemist: Brotherhood): *stands there like a emotionless stone wall***

** Piccolo (from Dragonball Z and I swear to god, if you don't know what that anime is, I will kill you ): *stands there like a emotionless stone wall with his super cape blowing dramatically in the wind***

**Jelly: *twitches***

**Claude, Sesshomaru, Death the kidd, Icarus, Father, and Piccolo: *STAAARRRREESSSS* O_O**

**Jelly: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away***

**Grell: REVIEW!**

**William: damn overtime…**


	3. Improvised gags and apologies

**Hey howdy hey my home-skilly-biscuits! Yay! Second chapter! Woo! Ok so thanks for the sweet reviews. And thanks for reading and following. I'm touched X3**

** Oh! I'm gonna draw my OC characters (I gots some new ones planned. U will be seeing them shortly enough xP)**

** Oh. By the way, I write this on my nook then edit it on my laptop so if there are any typos blah blah blah, tell me.**

** DISCLAIMER:**  
** Jelly: *singing* look at me! I want to own Black Butler, but I connot cause it does not belong to me...**

** Sebastian: Very nice mistress.**

** Grell: what the hell are you talking about my sweet 'Bassy? She sounded like a dying whale.**

** Ciel: I am sad to inform I agree with the gender confused death god.**

** Jelly: SO YOUR ALL SAYING I SHOULD GO ON AMERICAN IDOL? (A/N: don't own...)**

** Everyone: No.**

** Jelly: WOO! I'M GOING ON THE TV SHOW THAT I DON'T OWN! Yeah!**

** Sebastian: your slightly insane aren't you?**

** Kensei (bestest friend who is also my ex-boyfriend.): Hell yeah she is!**

** Mey-Rin, Finnian, Bard: SHE DOES NOT OWN US!**

* * *

Ciel glared at the tea cup in his hand with immense displeasure. His one revealed eye, an angry magenta. The moment he found out Francise was an immortal, he commanded Sebastian to kick her out of his mansion. The moment she stepped out of the mansion, Ciel planned on forgetting her forever. He had the whole mansion cleaned and wiped of her lavender citrus scent, but it didn't work. She still appeared in the thoughts.

Ciel set the tea cup back on the saucer and leaned back in his chair, closing his eye. The moment he did though, that ebony haired girl flashed through his mind. Groaning in irritation, Ciel sat strait again and started to rub his temple, trying to ease the migraine that pledged him at the moment.

"Damn girl..." He mumbled to himself.

Deciding he needed a break from the papers, or so he convinced himself, the child-looking demon pulled open once of his drawers from his desk and extracted a remote control. Clicking the power on button, Ciel watched lazily as the LED flat screen television flicked to life. He started to aimlessly scroll through the channels, none catching his attention until the name 'Francise Everline' flashed on the screen. He switched the channel back to news station that mentioned the immortal's name.

"Francise Everline was captured today-" The newsman on the TV exclaimed in an informative voice. Ciel set the remote down and listened to the news report. "-after police said a major shoot out. No police were wounded, but Ms. Everline did suffer bullet wounds that could be fatal."

Ciel scowled. He knew for a fact she wouldn't die, it was just the thought that some filthy human had shot her and wounded her that made him angry. He shook his head to rid the foreign thoughts the consisted of _human_ emotions.

"And now to Denacee Show who is live with Everline in the hospital." The screen changed and was now showing a woman in her late 40's.

"As you know, Francise Everline was convicted for the death and rape of the young child, Allen Macee of the Macee family." Ciel watched as the screen flashed a picture of a young child with blonde hair and sky blue eyes that looked strikingly similar to a certain boy who made the contract with a demon that turned Ciel into a demon, just a few years younger. "We are here right now with the convict herself."

The camera moved down so it showed a woman with Ebony hair and gold flecked brown eyes. Francise smiled warmly at the camera and waved with the hand not hand-cuffed to the hospital bed. Ciel gaped at her ragged appearance. Her once vibrant skin was now pale and colorless. The soft ebony tresses were dull and flat in color, but her eyes, they burned. Like smoldering fires that crept high into the sky and charred the heavens and flowed with uncontained malice. Ciel shuddered.

"Ms. Everline, please explain why you keep denying the charges, even though all the evidence piles against you." The reporter asked, leaning in close.

Francise shrugged her shoulders and smiled sweetly. "Because I speak the truth." Her face sobered. "I would never kill any human being."

Ciel couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was off about the ebony haired immortal.

"So your saying, the police, the finger prints, the evidence is wrong? That the investigators are lying?"

"Ahh. Now that's where you're wrong." Francise smirked. It was a vile look, the pulled the edges of her lips tight against her bright white teeth and made her eyes gleam hungrily. A look of pure animalistic nature. Nothing like the smirk of confidence he saw her wear when they had first met. She reached out behind her and pulled out a pack of neatly wrapped cards. "Cards?"

"Uh-"

The reporter was cut off, by the sound of cards being shuffled with her one hand that was not hand cuffed to the bed. Francise continued to do this until the stack was thoroughly shuffled.

"You see...**"** Her voice was soft with a strange underlying tone. "Life is like a game. Some people see it simple, like 'Chutes and ladders' or the actually game 'Life'. But there are some who see it more complicated. Like a game of chess."

Ciel twitched slightly when he heard that.

"I on the other hand..." Francise pulled out one card. "See life and people like a simple game of cards. My favorite card is the Ace." She smirked and looked into the camera, her eyes shifted to a demonic magenta so fast, Ciel himself almost missed it. "It's the King of all cards, but it is also my pawn, the lowest type of card. It seems much like a Phantom, doesn't it?"

Ciel threw the remote at the TV, the remote going straight through the TV and a few of the continuing walls. The former Earl rarely lost his temper, but when he did it was awful. He tried to learn to control it, but it was difficult. The navy blue eyed demon leaned heavily on his desk, his eye flashing between blood red, an angry Magenta and his normal blue. _She is teasing me!_ He thought angrily.

"Sebastian!" Ciel barked. Said butler appeared in the room a moment later.

"Yes, My Lord?"

Ciel ripped his eye patch off, the violet pentagram glowed eerily. "This is an order! Bring me the girl! No matter what the circumstances"

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and bowed deeply. "As you wish, Master."

(°3°) (•-•) (O.o)

Francise stared emptily at the door that locked her from the outside world. She knew what was going on out there. Outside the metal door. The harsh light flickered overhead. No, she was not in the hospital. At least not the real her. The moment the police caught her and turned her to the Macee's after she was kicked out of the Phantomhive estate, she was knocked out, but not before she saw her imitator. A shape shifting demon, hired by the Macee family to make her image look bad and theirs better, but something was different about this time. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The door suddenly creaked. The Immortal's head snapped up only to be met with a harsh slap to the cheek. She licked her lips and tasted the coppery tang of her blood as she again, turned to look at her captor, who was standing idly in front of her, his pose rigid and stiff. Her chapped lips pulled up into a sorrow filled smile when she caught the face of her abuser.

"Jacob Macee..." She murmured as she looked at the blonde haired man with bright blue eyes. "You and Allen look so alike...I guess that's expect though since you two are brothers. I remember when you were just a child. So innoce-"

Francise's calm quiet voice was cut off by her own harsh scream as a knife from the young man, embedded itself deep inside of her stomach. Another wail ripped through her body as the jagged blade was torn forcefully from her body. Her body hung forward from where her arms were bound by chains connected to the floor, making her kneel on the ground and her arms spread wide in a very submissive way the left her open and unguarded. Suddenly, her head was yanked back by her hair, so she was now staring fearfully into the elder Macee's ice cold blue eyes.

"You shut up, you little bitch." He growled in a rough voice and dragged her in for a brutal kiss that left the poor ebony haired girl crying. "Mother told me I could have my way with you..." His voice became husky. "And I've had my eye on you since I knew what sex was..."

Francise shuddered at the thought, but it didn't last long till the light green shirt that the Phantomhive butler dressed her in was ripped off her body along with the tank top and the bra. He started to bite at her harshly, leaving bloody half-moon marks on her flawless, creamy skin. The eldest Macee child grabbed her naked waist and tugged the dirty ruffled skirt down till it was around her ankles. From there, he mounted her.

She cried out in pain with every little movement he made. Tears streamed down her cheeks and dripped onto the cold concrete flood, mixing with the blood that came off her body.

(*With Ciel*) (`°`)

Ciel gripped his fountain pen tighter subconsciously. The latter's outer casing of plastic creaked in protest to the action. He grimaced when he felt the cool touch of the ink bleed onto his hand and drip down onto the papers below. Dropping his pen and Closing his one eye, the former Earl leaned back in his chair. A flash of the immortal girl popped into his mind, followed by the burn of anger. _How dare that girl tease him?!_ Ciel thought angrily, his now magenta eye snapped open to glare at the hole in the television.

The 13-year old looking demon stood up and looked at his door. Deciding he needed a walk in his garden to clear his mind, Ciel grabbed his coat and put it on with practiced ease (**A/N: If he didn't learn to put a coat on or dress himself in 124 years, then what kind of Phantomhive family member would he be?**). He took his time in thought, walking to the garden outside.

The air was rather cool and calm. Looking up into the cloudless sky, Ciel concluded that there would be a rain storm later tonight. He continued at his slow pace, till he arrived at a wrought iron table and chair. Sitting down elegantly, the human-turned-demon wished that he had some tea to sip while he enjoyed the tranquility of the garden. Such tranquility lulled Ciel into a false sense of security that he rarely ever indulged in. All thoughts of the Immortal girl and the news broad cast fleeted his mind and were replaced by the soft hum of nature.

Ciel was content with just sitting there and not returning to his work, until a wail reverberated through the ground. Ciel's attention snapped to the fore-front of his mind once more as his curse at the screeching voice. That is until the person screaming stopped and was now crying and begging for someone to stop. His one navy blue eye widened in horror as he recognized the voice.

"Francise..." He spoke her name under his breath.

She was in pain. She was in _pain_ and he wasn't there helping her. Why did it feel like he failed her.

The former Earl stood up and listened intently. Another scream pierced the silence once more, giving the demon teen a good direction to where she was.

Damnit. He couldn't send Sebastian either, he was after the Francise that was in the hospital. The Francise that he heard was not in the hospital, but underground and by the way her screams echoed, probably in a metal cellar.

He scowled and started to run using his demonic speed toward the way that her voice vibrates strongest.

(*With Sebastian*) (#^_^#)

"Oh. You ruined my glove..."

"What the hell!?"

"What are you?!"

Sebastian smirked and tugged his glove off, letting it float to the ground. He placed his hand over his chest and bowed. "I am but simply, one _hell_ of a butler."

The two men; a cop and a security guard, both gaped at the butler who stood tall even though he just suffered six bullet wounds, one to the hand, hence the ruined glove. Said butler smirked at the gaping men, before he disappeared from their line of vision in a flash. Both men looked around wildly, trying to find the black clad butler in their silly panic.

"I'm sorry, but your presence while being conscious would simply be a distraction to me."

Sebastian touched each man in the neck with his finger and watched with boredom as they fell to the floor in a unconscious heap.

The red eyed demon looked down at his tail coat in disapproval. "Hmm. It seems I will have to repair this when I return back to the mansion."

"No surprise you defeated these fools. They were just _human_."

The red eyed demon stopped from where he was walking away and smirked. "Quiet so. Humans are _so_ weak." He agreed and turned around, glancing at the light brunette demon in front of him. "But why do you refer to them as humans, when you yourself are one."

The mysterious woman sneered and inspected her blood red nails. "Ahh please-...hmm...it seems I don't know your name."

The butler bowed. "Sebastian Michaleis, milady."

"Oh. Ok. Let me continue. Ahh please, Sebastian, we all know that's a lie."

"I do not lie, milady. I was simply making an observation about what I picked up through your appearance."

Her pale gray eyes glanced at Sebastian flatly. "How dull. You're not _anything_ like what they said you would be. Humph."

"I'm sorry, milady, but I can't stay and have idle chat. I must fulfill my master's commands."

The Phantomhive butler was about to continue on his way, when a blade whizzed by his head, only missing by a few millimeters. Swiveling his head around, the demon butler gave the woman a side long glance. She stood there proudly, a smirk pulled over her ruby red lips, which she licked hungrily. Her arm was poised in air, a few blades in-between her fingers.

"Sorry my dear." She cooed. "But the deadly demon assassin, Berrela, will not let you see that sweet Francise." The demoness spoke in third person.

Sebastian raised an eye-brow at her and turned around slowly. "So your name is Berrela?"

The girl, Berrela, glared at the demon butler. "That's what I said isn't it?"

Sebastian smirked. "Such a sad name. Your master must be a horrible person the pin you with such a horrible title." He snapped his gloveless hand down, shiny silver knives appearing in his grasp.

Berrela bared her teeth at him and raised her demonic aura before charging blindly at the butler, who dodged her simple attack with an equally simple side step. Landing in a cat-like fashion, She flashed out her leg, only to have it caught by Sebastian. He twisted her ankle, but she just spun with the action until he grabbed both her legs and spun her into a wall.

The brunette demoness caught most of the impact vertically on the wall as she crouched and launched herself off the wall and toward Sebastian. Just before she was about to hit him, she threw some of her knives at him, which he deflected with his own, but while he was distracted, the grey eyed woman landed a punch strait to his face.

Sebastian skid along the floor from the impact and into another wall, which crumbled from the impact. The whole hallway, which was now flooded with people trying to escape the fourth floor in which the two demons fought.

"What do yah think of my name now, you bastard?!" Barrela roared triumphantly.

"I still think the same of it as i said before, milady."

The black clad butler strutted forward out of the majority of the dust and smiled at the fuming brunette demoness. A small trickle of blood dripped from his mouth.

"I need to end this quickly..." The butler spoke as he snapped open his pocket watch and looked at the time. "Or else I will be late for making my master's lunch."

Berrela smirked. "Then let me help you with that my dear." She flashed out more of her knives and threw them expertly at Sebastian.

The butler sighed and murmured something under his breath. Probably a curse and deflected her fighting knives with his culinary tools.

"At this rate, I will be late. Hmm...I will just have to _improvise_..."

(*With Francise*) (0•0)

_"Veni ad me, servus..." _

The words slipped out of her mouth. Her once warm gold-flecked brown eyes were glazed over in pain. Her mind obviously not focused on what was going on around her, but in on itself, trying to protect what it can of the poor girl.

_"Servite me in aeternum..."_

The eldest Macee child, Jacob, paused from where he was buckling his belt, and looked over to the mumbling girl who was covered in blood. He stood up and walked over to her before delivering a solid kick to her stomach. Francise buckled over as far as the chains would let her and coughed up some blood.

_"Affer mihi usque ad summitaten. Sicuti noc te accerso..."_

Jacob scowled. He was about to kick her again when a voice stopped him.

"Jacob. Stop."

The said man turned around and gasped. A woman in her mid-20's walked into the room and looked at the blonde man who was in his early 20's. Both shared the same hair, but had strikingly different eyes. While his were a cold blue, hers were an earthy hazel with shiny gold flecks. She had a large pink bag in her grasp that the woman set down with the care the resembled a mother with her child. The blonde haired woman placed and blanket over the bag before standing up once more.

"M-Mother! What are you doing here?" He stuttered.

The hazel eyed beauty casted him a side long look before sighing. "You look awful, Jacob. Go clean yourself off right this minute."

Jacob nodded quickly and rushed out of the room, leaving the woman to stare dully at her son who resembled a dog with his tail in-between his legs.

Her hazel eyes swiveled back to look at Francise with a look of burning lust.

"Oh look at you..." The blonde haired woman kneeled down and traced Francise's lean arms. "Covered in those ugly marks. Tch. I'll have to punish my son for those." She stared at the ebony haired girl's skin before bending down and flicking her lounge out and dragging it up the mumbling girls skin from her navel up her naked flesh and up to her chin.

"_Mihi fama perennis quaeritur post completum diem pugnare mecum, et pergens."_

"Shh..." The woman cut off Francise's voice with a bruising kiss.

Pulling back the hazel eyed woman smirked. "You taste just as good as I imagined."

"_Venies ad me...Omnes! Totus!"_ Francise's head lifted into the air as she let out a eat piercing scream. The sound reverberated throughout the whole room, growing in volume till the surrounding area shook from the mere volume of it. Her eyes bled from their normal brown till all that was left was the glowing pupil-less gold. The scream was suddenly cut off by a harsh slap.

"You little bitch." The blonde haired woman stood there, her hand still poised from where she slapped the ebony haired immortal. Her eyes blazed with solid hatred. "You did it. Were all screwed now!"

_"Salvum me fac..."_

(*With Ciel*) (©^©)

Ciel clutched his head in pure agony; wails escaped his mouth before he collapsed onto the ground. The moment he heard Francise utter those words, his head started to spin and cloud over in pain. His normal blue eyes faded to their angry pulsing magenta and his mind was suddenly clear of every thought.

The light casting down on him suddenly seemed to intensify as he squirmed on the ground in pain. His sensitive ear could still pick up Francise's scream. The louder it got the more pain he was in. Suddenly it stopped and Ciel stood up.

But his mind wasn't clear. It was still foggy and he was having a hard enough time remembering his name. The only thought he was able get from his scrambled mind was the command _'Save me...'_. His eye started to glow brighter as he started to stagger forward until he was at a full blown run toward the source of the scream. His mind still clear of everything except to save Francise.

(*With Sebastian*) (;-;)

The Phantomhive butler leaned heavily against the wall. Beads of sweat tumbled down his face and onto his white shirt or black vest. The pain that racked his mind at the moment was some of the worst he had ever felt, but he maintained his thoughts and control enough to the point of destinguishing his thoughts from the command.

_'Save me...'_

That command rambled over and over in his mind and it took all his control not to give in and follow the orders. His still blood red eyes flitted over to Berrela, who was crouched on the ground, screams of agony from her harmonized with the other screams from the different demons that were in the range for the command to work. The only reason that the command didn't affect him as bad was because he has heard it before.

The scream was cut off and the pain with it. Sebastian instantly stood up strait again and stared dully at Berrela. The brunette haired demoness stood up again, but her eyes were the blazing magenta.

"_Salvum me fac..."_ Berrela whispered dangerously.

Sebastian scowled when she spoke those words. The command induced demoness started to walk forward, each of her steps unstable from her cloudy mind. She pushed past Sebastian and continued out the door before she darted off, a few lowly demons appearing behind her.

"_Salvum me fac..."_

The Phantomhive butler turned around and looked at the source of the new voice. Francise...no, Francise's eyes don't glow magenta, approached in staggering steps. Sebastian poked her aura with her own and sneered in disgust. The aura was not that of a woman, let alone a Immortal. It was a demon's aura, black and tainted and weak, but also not quiet male. It was a shape shifter's aura. The lowest of all demons, never owning its own form, but stealing others.

Sighing, the demon butler looked at the shape shifter with distaste before walking over to it and grabbing its wrist. The demon let out a hiss at Sebastian's touch before trying to tug its self free. The latter of which, failing epically.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Sebastian questioned on whether or not to address the shape shifter in the form of what it is at the present. "But my master commanded me to pick up the woman we saw on television this morning and seeing how you are her, I come to take you away."

The shape shifter let out an angry hiss as the Phantomhive butler tugged the weak demon onto his shoulder and jumped out of a window from the fourth story building, down to the ground below. Sebastian glared at nothing in particular as he continued his paced walk back to the mansion that resided in a secluded part of the city. He still felt the command that real Francise spoke of, tap on the outside of his mind, chanting 'Save me...' over and over again.

The Francise look alike must have felt it to because it kept chanting _'Salvum me fac..._' repeatedly, not helping with Sebastian's limited nerves and patience.

"Ma'am, if you do not stop talking this minute, i will have to gag you and I don't feel like ruining my silk tie to create an "improvised gag'."

(*With Ciel*) (*v*)

Ciel kept running. The command was now in the back of his mind as his basic instinct took over trying to rid his mind of the foreign thought, but also making him realize how _damn hungry_ he was and therefore seeking out the most tantalizing soul. Which happened to be Francise. Her soul had been fermenting for _decades_ and any demon would be attracted to that ripe soul.

A feral growl escaped his lips when he felt the poke of other demonic auras all around him. He let his own aura explode around the surrounding area, telling all them, that this prey was his. Most of the other demons fell back, but a few, remained in the area. Their actions had stilled, but they were still there.

Ciel smirked in triumph and picked up his speed to the point where he was not even a blur, but invisible as air. His thoughts slowly came back as his demonic instincts over rode the command. His eye bled back into their normal navy blue. The former Earl's step stumbled a bit when he picked up on the full scent of a women's arousal; a woman who was not Francise, but was definitely with Francise. Just going by her scent, he could tell the woman what the woman was planning on doing with the ebony haired immortal.

Stopping suddenly, Ciel took in his surroundings of a dull field, before he started to walk around calmly, or so he would have been perceived as by any other human. On the inside, his emotions were swirling around in an angry torrent threatening to overrule what little sense of control he harbored.

The smell of Francise's blood hung heavily in the cloudy air, but it was stronger in one certain spot. Ciel stood in that spot for a moment, determining if this spot was indeed the source of her scent. He squatted (**A/N: hahahaha! I think 'Squatted' is a funny word xP**) down and pressed his hand flat on the ground before giving it a solid shove. The floor beneath him was still for a moment before it groaned loudly, the earth sagging in before the whole thing fell down.

Ciel stood calmly as he peered down the hole with a bored gaze. A scream ripped through the air, causing the 13 year-old looking demon to growl as he wasted no time jumping down into the hole. He looked around him.

The walls were covered in brick as it lead deeper into the ground through a stair case. Old light fixtures flickered overhead and emitted and soft hum. The air in the tunnel was cloyed and thick with the scent of blood, fresh and old. The tunnel seemed to loose its old-fashion style, the red bricks slowly being replaced by metal plates and the humming lights replaced by the silent florescent bulbs the emitted and eerie green tinged light. It soon became silent, a science of which was broken only by the sound of Ciel's shoes tapping against the concrete steps.

Eventually, the tunnel smoothed out till it was level. Ciel walked at a steady fast paced. The tunnel seemed to last forever; never turning, no doors. Only the endless greyness. Becoming impatient, the former Earl took up sprinting again and it wasn't long before he actually happened upon something. In front of him, a man leaned on a large solid metal door with a complicated scanner lock.

The smell of Francise's blood was layered on the blonde hair man, who was currently picking under his nails. Ciel growled again when another scream racked the air. The man's head snapped up at the sound, he blue eyes widened in horror as he looked at the midnight blue haired boy.

"What the-!" The guy stuttered, his body tensing. "What the hell are you doing down here?! More importantly how did you find it-"

The blonde hair blue eyed man was cut off by a hand covering his face. Ciel tugged the man down till he was eye level with him. His face twisted in a sneer as his one navy blue eye bled into an angry magenta.

"You reek of her blood." The demon's voice was cold. "Just the sight of you before the door that blocks me from her makes me want to maim you. But her blood, on your skin..." Ciel's hand tightened, the sound of a skull cracking floated through the air from the man. He leaned in close so he could stare into the man's pain and fear filled sky blue eyes. "Makes me want to _kill_ you."

Blood exploded onto his hand as the man's head became nothing but a pile of meat and the body crumpled to the floor like a useless rag doll. Ceil stared at his now blood caked hands with bored before flicking it to his side once more, blood splattering the dull concrete from the action. The slate-haired demon walked over to the large metal door. He fisted his hands and pulled his arm back, the muscles tightening like a taught spring ready to burst and in a singled flash of movement; the door was sent groaning and buckling from the impact of the punch. A crack went off in to door, followed by many others. The sound somehow resembling a machine gun, but Ciel knew better. It was just the cracking and breaking of the internal locks in the door. With one final hard shoved, the door swung open so fast, it imbedded itself into the concrete wall, and revealed a scene that made Ciel see red. He kept his normal demeanor of calmness and boredom whilst observing the scene, though his aura was flaring in absolute rage.

He did not know why he wanted to save her. Something deep down inside him raged with muddled thoughts, but the same words repeated over and over again. 'Save Mate...!' It sung. And anything else it had to say always contained the word 'Mate'. His now angry magenta eyes shifted over to the sight in front of him.

Francise was hunch over, her arms held taught and at a awkward angle by chains connected to surrounding walls by her wrist. Her body was naked (the least Ciel's worries) and cover in crescent shape wounds and multiple stab wounds in her stomach that continuously flowed with blood. One of her legs was bent out the normal limitations; it being bent so the knee angled downward to the ground with the ankle sticking strait in the air. In between her legs was another woman, with flaxen hair and gold speckled hazel eyes that slight reminded Ciel of mud. A knife was tightly grasped in the blonde haired woman's hands and layered in thick sticky crimson colored liquid that filler the room with a heavy coppery scent.

"What?! How the hell did you get in?! And why didn't you get stopped by Jacob?!" The woman demanded as she stood up and tried to block as much of the brutalized Immortal as she could from Ciel's burning glare.

Her gold flecked hazel gaze flickered over to the dead body of the now headless blonde male. A look of pure annoyance entered her featured before her eyes slanted back over to the demon. She smirked.

"You're a demon aren't you, child?" She purred and stuck her arm on her hip.

Ciel didn't even blink at her. He remained silent.

She stuck her nose in the air with a smirk. "No matter, demon. Your just a child, and I know well that demon children are _extremely_ weak..." The woman twirled the blade in her hands. Blood flew off of it, staining the walls and the ground.

Ciel growled when a droplet off blood landed on his cheek. "_Francise_..." His voice came out sounding a bit rougher than he intended it too.

Said Immortal's eyes snapped open, revealing pooling gold and silver at the sound of her name being called by the teenage demon. She let out a groan of pain as her body tensed and twisted slightly in pain, her wrists protesting to the action.

"Ciel~..." Francise groaned, trying to find the strength to raise her head.

Ciel internally exhaled in relief at the sound of her voice. The blonde woman on the other hand did not have the same reaction. He face twisted into a ugly scowl.

"You brat...this girl is MY property and i will not let you take her from me!"

"Francise..." Ciel spoke and started to approach. "I want you to close your eyes and only open them when I say so."

The ebony haired girl's golden eyes widened, but quickly snapped shut. She saw only a flash of him in that form and that was enough for her.

Golden flecked hazel eyes widened in fear as the demon approached her. His form bubbled and grew, morphing into that of a young man shrouded in darkness. The sound of heavy boots with 3 inch high heels pounding against the floor echoed in the darkness (**A/N: they are like combat boots with elongated heels**). The demon's face however remain static and glared at the blonde haired woman like she was nothing but a bug on the bottom of his shoe.

Francise winced at the sound of multiple cracking noises which were followed by screams. Ripping noises and angry curses were thrown into the mix of noises the Immortal heard. Suddenly the screams increased in volume as a quieter fizzing noise started up, accented by small popping noises. The screams increased until a loud explosion cut them off.

The ebony haired girl but back her own scream as the wind from said explosion caused her dislocated leg to shift around on the floor, scraping her already bleeding legs some more. The room slowly went silent and Francise wondered if Ciel left her to suffer more in this room. Tears started to escape her closed eyes at the thought. She tried to stop the crying but she couldn't. The immortal had cried so much already, she thought it was a wonder there were any tears left.

"Francise."

Said girl jumped when she heard her name being called.

"You can open your eyes now."

She wanted to keep them closed, remove herself from this world and let her fade away in her own self-induced utopia, where demons don't exist and she can live in the peace without the fear of being found.

But she opened them anyway, trusting the slightly deeper than normal voice of her savior. She looked up and was met with the burning gaze of Magenta. It was strange to see such a difference in his demon form and his human form in age. She suspected he was still probably too angry to transform back into the 13 year-old body she had placed with his name.

The demon and the Immortal exchanged no words as her savior bent down and broke the wrist chains like they were wet toilet paper. She gasped in pain when her arm dropped down to her side, aggravating her injuries. With her wrists free, her whole body hunched over from the lack of support. Ciel placed one of his hands on her shoulder and the other on her lower back before easing her onto the ground.

"I'm going to have to pop your dislocated hip back in place." Ciel warned.

Francise nodded her head. She winced when the transformed demon placed his black clawed hand on her knee. He grabbed the upper part of her thigh and the bend of her knee before starting to move it.

"Ah!" She screamed as the bone scraped along her pelvic before the magenta eyed demon moved it skillfully till a loud angry _pop_ echoed through the concrete room. The ebony haired immortal screamed while tears streamed down her face.

Ciel stood up and stared at the crying immortal with the burning magenta eye. She looked absolutely pitiful there on the ground, crying and exposed to him like that, yet he couldn't find it in himself to be completely disgusted at her. In fact, he was still rather angry. At what he did not know? He had killed the woman and man who did that to the immortal, so why was he still angry? Maybe he was angry at himself, angry that he didn't find her sooner, angry that he couldn't stop the blonde haired man and woman from attacking the poor ebony haired girl below him. The former Earl scoffed at the idea. No way would he be experiencing such a _human_ emotion. Yet he still found himself searching for something to cover herself with. What was he coming to?

The midnight blue haired demon's gaze landed on a pink bag against the wall of the concrete room. The bag was rather large and surprising spot free, but the blanket that was covering it had a different story and was cover in dust and blood. He walked over to it before kneeling down (the height difference was something he was _still_ not used to in his demon form) and popping the bag open. The smell of blood instantly assaulted his senses and cloyed the air around him. He covered his nose with the hem of his long sleeve before leaning back over the bag. A few white sanitary sacks were placed messily in the pink designer bag. The crimson that stained the inside of the bag and the scent that came off of them told the former Earl that it was body parts that lie in the white sanitary bags. He looked over his shoulder at the whimpering immortal on the ground and saw some of the deep incisions on her lower torso. Ciel scowled and turned back to the bag, shifting aside some of the bloodied bags.

One of the bags caught his eye, another white bag, but it wasn't bloody. The former Earl pulled out the clean white bag and tugged the draw string loose, revealing the clean pairs of clothes. He was relieved he found clothes (**A/N: i mean carrying around a naked woman is fun and all...but...**) but the type of clothes were not to his choosing.

Ciel brought the clean clothes over to Francise and bent down. She had stopped whimpering and was now shivering on the cold ground, her legs bent to her chest and her arms wrapped around her torso. The immortal's gold eyes that had long since faded back to their deep brown were distant and if Ciel had a guess, she wasn't quiet all here in the metal function. The midnight blue haired demon tugged her to a sitting position with his free hand. She hunched over in slight pain and whimpered something close to his name.

The immortal's savior wrapped the article of clothing around her torso. Whoever had brought the pink bag in seemed to have accounted for the ebony haired woman's arms to be tied by the chains so the shirt its self was strapless and hooked in the front with hooks that you would see on the bad of the bra.

"Ciel..." Francise whispered weakly. Said demon stiffened slightly. "Why are you still in your transformed state?"

The human turned demon stood up strait after sliding a pair of extremely tight pants over her legs, before scooping her up into his arms bridal style. The immortal winced in slight pain from the action, but smiled up at Ciel anyways.

"...Because carrying you when I am five feet tall would be quiet difficult."

Francise blinked owlishly at him. "Oh."

She looked over her shoulder and gasped slightly. All that was left of the blonde haired woman that tortured her was a pile of ash and a necklace. True, Francise did not enjoy being tortured and chained like that, and she wished the woman would have stopped and left her alone, but the immortal did not want the hazel eyed woman to become a pile of ash. A small part of her brain reminded the immortal that the woman was a danger to the people around her that she cared about, but the majority of her brain was against any violence like that.

Ciel looked down at Francise who was staring ahead with a glazed look in her eyes. That look was suddenly cut off by a jaw breaking yawn.

"Sleep." Ciel commanded.

(*With Sebastian*) 2(°^°2)

The demon butler continued on his way. The shape shifter low life was gagged with the silk tie that was made from silk imported directly from china and sown in Brittan. A lovely piece was clothing, was in the mouth of something that demons consider lower than humans or fallen angels. Sebastian held back another downward sigh of disappointment.

The shape shifter had stopped all sounds that he continued to make even after he was gagged after a large demonic aura surrounded the area and therefore claiming the soul that had called all the demons forth. An aura the demon butler had recognized as his young master. The lowly demon shape shifter being the lowest of course was the first one to stop struggling to get to the soul.

"I wonder how my young lord is doing..." Sebastian mused to himself.

The spell the immortal cast was a demon speaking spell. The conjurer would basically amplify the resonance of his or her's soul to the point where all demons-well most demons-were easy to manipulate. The spell caster than said a command and all those demons would try to fulfill it then acquire the soul. His young master would not have been immune to the spell and went to fulfill the command if his instincts didn't over-ride the spell.

Sebastian looked up when a rather large demonic presence rubbed up against his and smirked.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear..."

In front of the red eyed butler was his master himself. Being as he was the young master's companion for years, the butler could actually see his master's wings. All demons' possessed them, but his masters were unique. Not only were they large, stretching a good few feet over his head and almost touching the ground at the bottom, but they also were only visible to those he trusts enough to see them. The color its self was strange indeed, fluctuating between a grey and black and quiet see through.

Sebastian walked over to his master who noticed his presence, but didn't make a move to greet him. The demon butler still towered over the former earl a good few inches even though the boy's height increased with the transformation.

"Good evening, my young Master. I see you found the Immortal quiet easily."

"The girl was a living beacon with the way her soul is." The transformed demon spoke and shifted his arms slightly. "I see you found the woman that we saw on the news."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes my lord. If I couldn't do that, what kind of butler would I be?"

The question was obviously rhetorical, but that didn't stop Ciel from murmuring 'A damn crappy one' under his breath. The butler chuckled in response.

"I'm sorry."

The voice snapped both demons' attention away from each other and down to the now awake immortal in the former Earl's arms.

"I'm sorry." She repeated a bit stronger. "I disrespected both of you. I was rude towards you two at your own manner when all you did was give me cover when I asked for help. I was just so stressed. I felt stretched and I took it out on you, my host. And then you come and rescue me..."

Tears were starting to leak from her eyes.

Sebastian wanted to roll his eyes at her, but refrained from doing so.

"Please..." Her dainty hands fisted in Ciel's shirt. "Forgive me..."

Neither demon got to tell her a reply because the barely conscious immortal once more fell into a slumber. Ciel remained silent and pulled ahead of Sebastian, taking the hint, the demonic butler dropped back a few feet giving his master a few feet of space.

The shape shifting demon looked over its shoulder and at Ciel, giving him a knowing look before turning its head back around and giving a small wiggle to see if the demon's grip had slackened. It hadn't in the slightest.

The lesser demon gave an audible sigh, which came out more of a strangled choke through the silk tie (or also known as "the improvised gag"). It coughed a few times around the gag and missed the annoyed glare it got from Sebastian.

"Would you like me to remove the gag?" The ebony haired butler asked coldly.

But before the shape shifter could reply, a voice was heard. Barely audible and soft, it spoke.

The words tumbled out of Ciel's mouth with such sincerity Sebastian never heard before.

_"You're forgiven..."_

(°3°) (•-•) (O.o)

Nimble hands scooped up the last of the ashes and poured them easily into a velvet bag with silk inlay. The person holding the bag pulled the draw string taught and the bag closed tightly.

"I'm sorry, milady." His voice was deep and smooth like dark chocolate. "I will find a better place for you to rest and rejuvenate. Until then, you will have to wait in this bag."  
The young man stood up to a staggering six feet eleven inches. His slender arms draped down to his side, the lean muscle in the appendage rippling. His emerald green eyes scanned his surroundings in slight disgust at the heavy reek of blood. The green eyed man's was rather feminine and it was no doubt the he could easily be taken as a woman if it weren't for his body. Heavy black eye lashes brushed up against his high cheek bones every time he blinked. Long, thick auburn hair fell slightly over his eyes, obscuring one of the deep emerald orb, and down over his shoulders where it ended suddenly telling everyone it was freshly cut. He had a black baggy tank top that fell off at one shoulder and equally as dark pants that hung low on his hips and fell in folds over his bare feet.

But the strangest quality of this man still had yet to come. His who body seemed to radiate control even though he was only born to serve.

His whole head twitched slightly and he gave out a stiff nod towards the velvet bag.

"As you wish milady."

And with that, the man left the room with as little as a backwards glance towards the bloody room.

* * *

**Alois: Hey bitches! Review!**

** Jelly:...why did you just call my readers a female dog?**

** Alois:...wait so you are telling me they aren't dogs that are reading this story.**

** Claude: *facepalm***

** Ciel: Emotion from Mr. STICK-UP-HIS-ASS! YAY**

** Jelly: Par-teh time!**

** Grell: REVIEW!**

** William: Really. I'm so damn sick of over time.**

** Kensei (bestest friend who is also my ex-boyfriend.): Hell yeah she is!**

** Mey-Rin, Finnian, Bard: SHE DOES NOT OWN US!**


	4. SpongeBob and Becoming Tainted

**hey howdy hey my little Unicorn hoarders (admit it, you do it too) well here is the next chapter. its quiet long and just says what happens to the characters after the last chapter. **

**Oh! and i drew my OC characters! although saddly, its with pencil. you see, i cant afford those super expense drawing downloading things for the computer and i just do normal anime drawings on my drawing pads and out line with pen! XP**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Jelly: Pickles. I own Pickles (and sebastian)**

**Sebastian: No you dont.  
**

**Jelly: Yes i do**

**Sebastian: no**

**Jelly: yes**

**Ciel: No you dont.**

**Jelly:...**

**Ciel:...**

**Jelly: So CUTE~! *Hugs ciel* If you tell me i dont own Kuroshitsuji, then i dont! XD**

* * *

The transformed Ciel walked steadily into the guest room that Francise had slept in previously and laid her gently on the bed. The former Earl let out a heavy sigh and transformed back to his younger self. His skin bubbled and his frame shrunk till he was at his normal five foot stature. The navy blue eyed teen leaned heavily up against the wall, his head was pounding and all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep. Staying transformed that long drained him and made him quite fatigued.

He glanced back over at Francise. The immortal's whole torso was wrapped in bandages and butterfly stitches and white gauze adorned the ebony haired girls wounded limbs. The butler of the younger demon had bandaged and stitched the wounded brown eyed girl back together before giving her back to the restless Ciel to be carried back to the room.

Moving her so that it didn't irritate her wounds, the former Earl tugged the blanket over her. He stood up strait once more before padding out of the room now deemed for Francise and into the hallway.

"Master?"

Ciel turned around and looked at his butler, who still had the shape shifter over his shoulder and his arm around its waist pinning its arms to the creature's side.

"What should I do with the shape shifter, my lord?" Sebastian asked dully, the word shape shifter left the demon butlers mouth dripping in venom. Said shape shifter looked over its shoulder to stare at Ciel with a mixed look of curiosity and fear.

The teenage looking demon shrugged slightly. "Interrogate him i guess." He spoke before turning around and continuing down the hallway.

Sebastian bowed his head slightly before turning around and walking down the elegant hallway in the Phantomhive manor. The shape shifter wiggled again and sighed in annoyance. The "improvised gag" may have been gone, but the hold the butler had on the lower demon was still strong as steel. Sebastian's feet made eerie tapping noises against the wooden floor as he continued to walk until he turned into an empty room. Just like every other room in the mansion, it had a deep brown color with the slightest tinged of maroon wooden floor and dark colored walls. The red eyed demon tossed the shape shifter onto the floor carelessly; it landed with a loud thump and earned a groan of pain from the lower demon.

Sebastian glared down the cowering demon on the floor. "Show me the form you use most." The demon butler commanded.

The latter of the demons nodded shakily. Its whole frame began to crack and morph, the face making horrible breaking noises as his structure shrunk till it was barely half the size it was originally. Its skin darkened till it was that of a velvety deep brown.(A/N: if you ever read 'To Kill A Mockingbird', Tom Robinson was described with velvet brown skin). Its eyes brightened till they were a shocking greyish blue, no longer the stolen deep gold flecked brown.

Sebastian stared at the different form the shape shifter took with masked expressions.

"Are you in a contract with anyone at the moment?" Sebastian demanded coolly, his voice hard as flint.

The shape shifter ducked his head. It opened its mouth multiple times and an attempt to find the correct words to use at the time before settling with a simple "I cannot tell you that." The words spoken for the first time since it was gagged were soft and innocent, but only because it was in a childish form.

If possible, the demon butler's eyes hardened more. He glared and started to speak again. "Who do you work for?"

Shifting nervously the small form of the lower demon looked up at Sebastian shamefully. "I cannot tell you that."

"Why did you take the form of Francise?"

"I cannot tell you that."

Sebastian frowned. This was not working and torture was out of the picture with the shape shifter. It could just shape shift into something so small, no one could see it. But the demon butler had a better idea to get information from the lower demon.

"Do you have a name? Surely your master must have given you one." The red eyed demon asked the shape shifter.

The lower demon shifted awkwardly on the floor. Its grey-blue eyes looking everywhere but the demon in front of him.

"Shawn Icubus." It whispered fearfully.

The shape sifter was confused and scared. Its whole frame shook and it couldn't seem to muster up a single drop of courage. The person it followed orders from never told it that it might have been commanded by a foreign soul, capture by a demon butler, then interrogated by the same demon butler. Its heart beat wildly out of control in the small chest of the stolen form. The lower demons whole body ached from using that form of the ebony haired girl for so long without getting to know its functions.

Sebastian looked thoughtfully before commanding the lower demon to stay put before he turned heel and walked quickly out of the room where the shape shifter sat.

The older of the two demons walked down the hall in his normal rigid posture; his mind was swimming with unanswered questions. Most revolving around the shape shifter and his 'Owner'. A demon couldn't be commended for long periods of time without a contract, and being under a spell will only last a few days at the max before the basic demon instincts over rule the foreign command. Sebastian was fairly certain that the demoness, Berrela and the shape shifter were working and being commanded by the same person, but he couldn't sense the constraints that come with being bound by a contract. That left one other option, but...

_...no, it was gone, I had made sure of it._ He thought to himself, but he couldn't help that small trickle of doubt from leaking into his mind.

Sebastian pushed those thoughts to the farthest reaches of his mind and focused again on the task. Until he was distracted once more, but it was something completely different from his previous concerns. A unknown aura brushed lightly up against his, making him stop and stare outside from a window. He flared his own aura in hopes of scaring off the other demon, but got quite a surprise when the other aura also flared up, meeting his own. Frowning slightly, Sebastian flared his aura even more, over powering the foreign aura.

Wine colored orbs scanned the surrounding area and narrowed when the found the source of the unwelcomed guest. An androgynous silhouette stood still as stone about 100 yards away on the other side of the road. The only thing his could pull apart from its pitch black form was a pair of magenta eye, that pulsed and swam eerily. A car passed in front of it, the figure disappearing as soon at the car was out of the view. Any normal human would have thought they were seeing things and just went on with their day, but Sebastian was no normal human, nor was he human.

The demon butler stared out the window for a moment longer before turning and continuing to walk to his destination. The demon he saw just a moment ago was still on his mind. It was powerful enough to the point where it was a disturbance in the area. He would have to keep his eye sharp and make sure the unwanted demon stayed away from the Phantomhive demons.

Upon coming to his destination, Sebastian found his master sitting lazily on the couch, flipping aimlessly through television channels. Ciel suddenly stopped, much to Sebastian's surprise, on SpongeBob (**A/N: cause what kid doesn't like SpongeBob?! XD**).

"I am surprised my lord." The younger of the two demons jumped at Sebastian's voice. "I did not think you were into those types of television shows."

Ciel quickly clicked the TV off and glared at Sebastian with his solitary navy blue eye. His face was tinted slightly pink from embarrassment. He scowled at his butler before speaking.

"Don't surprise me like that, Sebastian." The former Earl growled.

Said butler chucked and bowed slightly. "Yes, my lord."

The older demon was actually quite surprised that his master didn't notice his aura or scent as he walked into the large television room. He suspected the younger demon probably had something plaguing his mind at the moment.

"My lord..." Sebastian started to speak. "The shape shifter is not explaining any useful information. I was thinking we could keep the shape shifter here as a servant and maybe it would loosen up and tell us more about the current situation."

Ciel stared at the powerless television for a moment. "Yes, that would work. Make him the gardener or something." His voice signaled the end of the conversation.

Sebastian bowed low and stalked out of the television room. At he continued along his way, the faint sound of scratching started to echo in the hall. The ebony haired demon frowned as it got louder the closer he got to the shape shifters room. The door swung open and Sebastian internally cried in horror at the sight before him. The imported wooden Merbau floors were covered in deep carvings that could not be covered up. The cause of the carvings, the shape shifter was sitting in the corner, its back facing Sebastian as the lower demons finger; which was transformed into a pointed metal rod, worked shamelessly on another floor symbol.

The demon butler cleared his throat loudly. The shape shifter's head snapped around, and Sebastian got the excitement of watching as the lower demon's face twisted from confusion into absolute horror. Ah, how Sebastian loved that look. It suddenly seemed to realize the carvings on the floor and its face flushed in horror and embarrassment.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" It wailed pathetically. "Please! Forgive me! Let me live."

Sebastian had to raise an eyebrow at this. He hasn't met many demons as low as a shape shifter, so their reactions were still perplexing although not unwanted. The shape shifter's form crouched low on the floor in a submissive manor.

"I'm not going to kill you." Sebastian almost cried when he said that. "But seeing how you do owe me for carving into the imported Merbau floors, I have a request for you."

The shape shifter said nothing, just cowered in the presence of the higher ranked demon.

"You will work for the Phantomhive family."

The lowered demon stopped shaking and looked up at Sebastian. Its blue-grey orbs sparkled with hesitant hope. Its mouth open and closed multiple times as it searched for the right answer, before giving the demon butler a simple yes.

"Then it's settled. You will be the gardener, Shawn Icubus..." The ebony haired demon's voice trailed off as it stared at the child like form of the shape shifter. "Are you able to take the form of someone older? I think my master would get in legal trouble for employing a child."

The shape shifter nodded its head. The room was soon filled with the sound of flesh tearing and bones cracking a breaking into new form. The lower demon stood up strait, now coming to the demon butler's chin in height.

"Is this b-better?" The demon spoke timidly in a slightly lower voice. Its hands twisted together.

Sebastian stared coldly at the weaker demon before nodding and started to walk out of the room. "Come, shape shifter-"

"Shawn."

"What?" Sebastian asked sharply and craned his head so he could toss a icy glare over his shoulder at the lower demon.

The shape shifter seemed to lose its back bone as it stood in the sights of Sebastian's hard glared. Its hands wrung together in a worried mess and sweat poured down the lower demons face.

"Shawn...my name is Shawn." The shape shifter, Shawn, whispered fearfully.

Sebastian was silent for a moment before he inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement. He started to walk down the hall once more, the shape shifter following close behind. The demon butler sent one long glance at the ruined floor and sighed. He would need to call in some more of the wood and have it installed.

(°3°) (•-•) (O.o)

Francise woke with a start and sat up in her bed. Pants of breath left her mouth as sweat trickled down the side of her face. Gold flecked brown orbs searched the room she was sleeping in for any signs of danger. Pain pooled in her lower stomach as she buckled over, her arms wrapped tightly around her torso so she didn't fall apart from the pain. Tears started to stream down her face and dripped down onto the white comforter that she was wrapped in.

Never before had she felt so helpless and weak. Memories from her capture grew in her mind. She was in that room for a few days she suspected. They had starved and dehydrated her to the point where any normal person would have died. Then, when she was weak enough to where she couldn't move, that's when they started to brutalize and torture her. Then...

Francise's eyes snapped open as she recalled having cast the spell.

"Damnit..." She swore under her shuddering breath.

That was not good, especially in her current situation. She just hoped that the spell had worn off by now.

The ebony haired immortal licked her lips and realized how dry they were. Her whole body ached and protested to her movements as she searched the room for any water. In her delusional state, the poor immortal completely over looked the piture of water and the cup that were nest to her bed in favor for the bathroom.

She staggered in and over to the shower, completely ignoring the light switches, and turned the shower head on. Water fell free and steamed up the room, slightly soothing Francise's dry mouth. She stepped into the hot water without so much as taking off her clothes. Her dainty and bruised hands peeled away the now wet bandages and revealed her worse wounds. A choked wail escaped the immortal as she sunk to the ground, tears mixing with the hot water that stained her skin pink.

Her whole torso donned ugly black bruises and bite marks. A few stab wounds were added in the mix. She stared at a particularly ugly incision along to side of her stomach. All she saw when she looked at her self was dirt and blood. She was filthy, tainted, and unclean. Another choked sob escaped her lips. She grabbed a washing brush and poured some soap onto it before starting to work, not caring if crimson red blood mixed with the pure water.

(*With Ciel*) \(•)/

Ciel walked slowly down the hall, towards his study. He passed Francise's room, but the sounds coming from it stopped him. Muffled sobs echoed in his ears. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he turned the door knob and walked slowly into the dark room. The only illumination was from the ceiling lights that illuminated slightly when the room got dark enough. The former earl walked closer to the bathroom, where the sobs were accented by the sound of running water and knocked before entering.

Francise was curled up, her knees drawn to her bare chest and her arms wrapped around. Her whole body shook from every sob. The water that ran over her body was tinted red by the time it reached the drain.

The navy eyed demon walked over to Francise. He swallowed his own problems and reached out towards her. The moment his hand touched her shoulder though, her whole body stiffened. Her head snapped up, and like she was burned the immortal bolted away from Ciel to the furthest corner of the bath. Tears still streamed heavily down her face.

"Don't..." Her voice shook and her head dropped down again, her damp hair creating a curtain for her. "Don't touch me...ill taint you...just like everyone else."

Ciel's eyes widened when he heard those words slip from her mouth.

Francise took in another shuddering breath. Her mind kept replaying the word tainted over and over again, reminding her of the truth she already knows and driving her closer and closer to the edge of insanity. But that didn't compare to the fear of tainting others, especially Ciel. The boy was so innocent to the immortal, so clean compared to her stained soul. She wished for nothing more than to die, for this endless torture to end, but alas the release she searched for was out of her reach.

The ebony haired immortal was suddenly shocked out of her demented thoughts when a wet towel was draped over her bare shoulders. She peered through her long ebony tresses at Ciel. He was standing over her, becoming just as wet as she, but paid no mind as he squatted (A/N: FUNNY WORD! 8D) down to her level. His small hand reached out and tenderly touched her cheek in a comforting manner.

"I cannot become more tainted than i already am." He told Francise as he stared at her through his one navy blue eye.

Francise stared at him her large brown eyes widened, saying no more. He pulled back and wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her up gently. She pulled the towel tighter around her torso, suddenly self-conscious about how naked her torso was underneath the towel and all the more grateful she still had the tight skinny jeans on...why the hell was she wearing a pair of skinny jeans anyways? The hand around her waist tightened as Ciel helped the soaking wet immortal stand up. She hissed in pain when his hand came in contact with a bad stab wound. He muttered a quick apology and slowly walked out of the still running shower.

Ciel set the immortal onto the bed before flicking the light on. Francise's eyes narrowed at the harsh light that suddenly filled her vision. The midnight haired demon turned back around and started searching into one of the many drawers that resided in the bed side table. He pulled out some white bandages and turned to the immortal. She stared at him, suddenly feeling so small compared to the beautiful being in front of her. How could something as tainted as her compare to the person in front of her?

"I need to redress your wounds." He told the brown eyed girl.

She nodded and adjusted the towel so it only covered her chest. The formal Earl nodded his head in thanks and set to work, slowly wrapping the bandages around the worse wounds. The immortal flinched in fear every time his hand brushed up against her reddened skin.

"I suspect you heal quicker than average people?"

Francise craned her head and nodded slowly.

Ciel stood up strait once more. "I am going to go get you some clothes. Don't move." He commanded her sternly.

If Francise was feeling normal, she would have giggled at Ciel's expression, but she was still not feeling quiet right in the head and settled for a small yes. He left the room leaving Francise with her thoughts. How could she repay him? The immortal frowned at the thought. They wouldn't want anything from someone as pathetic like her, having to be rescued like that reminded her of how weak she was compared to anyone.

The Earl stepped back into the room, Francise staring at the clothes in his grasp with her eye brows furrowed. It was an extra-large pure white T-shirt.

"We have no women's clothing in the house, so i picked one of my larger sleeping shirts for you." Ciel informed her as he handed the article of clothing to her.

The immortal stared at the demon for a minute hoping her would get the hint. The former Earl stared back until his eyes widened in realization. He blushed slightly and rolled his eyes before turning around so his back faced Francise as she pulled the large T-shirt on. Did she not realize he had seen her naked more than once now? (**A/N: Ciel, you perverse little Earl, you! Bj *that is a smirking/knowing face...not a B.J...* **)

Once the Immortal was all dressed and asleep (Ciel had stayed in her room till he was sure she was asleep.), the former Earl finally left and retreated to his own room to indulge in his own slumber.

(°3°) (•-•) (O.o)

It had been a week now since that day. Francise spent about half of it sleeping, only waking when either Sebastian or Shawn fed her, the other half was spent in bed watching television and getting her strength back. The shape shifter quickly conformed to the life of a garden and actually ended up enjoying it a lot. He would work for hours on end, trimming the bushes and pulling weeds. Something, Francise would join him outside and sit in a chair while drinking tea and reading a book, Ciel sometimes joining her in the small activities she could do in her recovering condition. She had gotten new clothes, per command from Ciel to Sebastian, and was now wearing then right now as she sat in the study before Ciel who stared at her like she was insane.

"You want to work as a maid here?" He repeated her question like it was in a foreign language.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I owe you and the best way for me to do that is to do the thing I can do best."

"Which is being a servant?"

"Yep. I have been a servant for all my life."

Ciel still looked hesitant. "And how old are you?"

Francise frowned as she tried to remember when she was born. She truly did not remember the year in which she was made an immortal either, and even if she did, the ebony haired girl was not the best at math. "I don't know..." She mused. "I was transformed into a Immortal in ancient Egypt, so i must be really old, but I only woke up about 70 years ago."

Now Sebastian's attention was captured by the ebony haired girl's rambles. "Woke up?" The demon butler pressed.

Said immortal nodded. "The moment i became a Immortal, i fell asleep. I don't know why, And what do you know, 70 years ago I wake up in a hospital with people flocked around me talking in a stupid language. Apparently, some archeologist found me buried under the sand."

"So...let me get this straight." The younger of the two demons waved his hand to tell Francise to stop talking. "Your old, much older than I and probably closer to Sebastian in age-"

Francise nodded to confirm what she just said and was now being repeated by the demon teen.

"-but you have only been conscious for about 70 years of your immortality?"

Another nod.

Ciel sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling another migraine coming on. "I'm just going to say you are about 90, being as you spent the first 20 or so years as a normal mortal and the other 70 as an immortal."

The brown eyed girl's eyebrows furrow for a moment before she started to speak again. "Wait, how did you know I was in my twenties?"

The navy eyed demon gave the ebony haired immortal a flat look and flipped the television on to a DVR recording of the news channel just as Sebastian set down a cup of Chateau Blanc White Tea infront of the formal Earl and handed a cup of it to Francise, who sipped at it contently as she stared at the tv.

_"BREAKING NEWS!"_ The tv seemed to scream the words. _"Francise Everline mysterious disaperance from the hospital she was in leaveing cops and investigators miffed." A random reporter read. "*If you see her please, call this number below. She is 21 years old and five feet nine inches with black hair and brown eyes. Last seen wearing a pair boot cut jeans, a green polo t-shirt and a khaki colored trench coat. Everline also sports three peircings on her right ear and one on her left."_ That statement was followed by a picture of the reported Immortal. _"She was accused of murder and rape of the 10 year old, Allen Macee."  
_  
Francise suddenly choked on the tea. She started to cough, her breathes coming in shallow gasps. "Rape?!" She choked out finally. "RAPE?!"

Ciel stared at her like she had grown a second head as he stopped sipping his own tea.

"Well that would have been nice to know!" Francise seethed as she controlled her breathing. "Geez...it's getting quite ridiculous at the lengths they are going to get me captured..."

"You didn't know you were accused of rape?"

The ebony haired girl shook her head at Ciel. "No...I haven't exactly been able to watch the news lately."

"How long have you been on the run, Miss Everline?" Sebastian asked and picked up the empty tea cups, placing them on the cart.

"Four years..."

Ciel looked appalled. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that someone could have this much lime-light for such a insignificant crime that was rape and murder of only a single person, compared to that of a person who committed multiple homicides.

"That is quite a long time for murdering one person..." The demon butler mused.

The immortal's face sobered suddenly, seeming to age a few years. "I didn't murder him..." She murmured to herself. "But the point is, he was from the Macee Family. You know who that is, don't you Ciel?"

The younger of the two demons nodded his head. Yes, he knows the Macee family. Everyone does.

The Macee family is a large family that was well known in the whole world, much like the Funtom Company. In fact, the Macee family and the Phantomhive family are rivals in the business industries, both owning branches in every part of the world and selling almost everything, from food to house insurance. The current head of the Macee family, Rose Kamilia Macee, took the management after her husband, Marcus Josiah Macee, disappeared mysteriously.

Not only that, but the Macee family has had many inside scandals and rumors go around. The most common one is that Rose Macee was suspected for the disappearance of the late Marcus Macee.

"That explains it." Ciel spoke after he got over his slight shock. "But now that everyone in the country, probably the whole world, knows what you look like, that makes it impossible for you to perform any tasks a normal person could do in public, making the chance for you to perform any normal tasks a maid can do very slim."

Francise smiled slyly. "Dearest Ciel..." She purred. "Give me some credit. I have my ways."

The immortal rubbed her hands together before running them through her hair, the dark color of black bled away, fading away till it was the color of a light caramel brown. She tossed her hair back and smiled at Ciel, who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"So you're a witch?" Ciel asked coolly.

The immortal shook her head in a no, her hair becoming its dark black once more from the action. "I am not a witch, but i do know a few spells. So can I be your maid?"

The demon teen looked skeptical for a moment. He couldn't tell if the immortal was lying or not, and if she was, having a witch in the house could be quiet dangerous.

In the end, the navy eyed demon sighed and relented. The brown eyed girl beamed, just as a knock sounded from the door. The head of the shape shifter popped in (**A/N:** **Hahahaha! I almost typed 'pooped' instead of 'popped' xD**). He slowly slid in the room and gave a sloppy bow, his hands playing with the hem of the denim shorts he was given to wear.

"Um..S-Sorry for interrupting your conversation M-Master C-Ciel, Miss E-Everline, but Mister Sebastian wanted me to come fetch Miss Everline and s-show her the maid's q-quarters..." Shawn stuttered pathetically, abandoning the shorts for fiddling with his gardening gloves. His grey-blue eyes looking everywhere but the pair in front of him.

"Quit stuttering and look at me when you're talking." Ciel commanded dryly.

On command, the shape shifter's eyes snapped up to meet Ciel's.

"Yes, s-sir."

The midnight blue haired demon sighed at the new gardener's hopelessness and dismissed the shape shifter and the new maid.

As both left, Ciel couldn't help but start to think more about the Immortal. She said she could cast some spells, but what kind of spells. He had already witnessed two of them, one of which was still in action for a few demons, and seen how destructive they can get. If she could command all demons and lure them in for her soul with only one spell, what else could she do? Furthermore, her history was rather sketchy too. Why would the infamous Macee family pin the murder of their son, Allen Macee on her? What had she done to the family that they had wanted her captured?

A sudden crash suddenly cut Ciel off from those thoughts. The loud noise was followed by a small feminine curse. The former Earl stood up and bolted out of his desk and down the hall to where the loud noise sounded, no surprise that it was from Francise's room.

*Does that girl ever stay out of trouble?!* Ciel thought crossly to himself.

The navy eyed demon arrived at the room and flung the door open. His butler arrive not a moment later, a look of annoyance cross the older demon's face as he stared into the room.

"Oh dear..." The demon butler muttered, his crimson red orbs scanned the now destructed area. "First carvings on the floor, now this?"

The room was in shambles, random floor boards were scattered around a large crater that dug into the concrete was obscured by heavy dust. The window and the wall adjacent to the crater were completely smashed out, leaving pieces dangling by narrow wires and pipes. Francise was on the opposite of the room, standing in a wide stance with a long blade in her hands. The aura around the sword told the two demons in the door way that it was the shape shifter. The immortal's face fierce and dark.

"Damn..." A slightly rough voice of a female sounded from a crater. A black shape started to slowly talk form in the large dust cloud as it stood up. "That little barrier you put up...was quiet hard to get through." A chuckle was heard. "Although, it was probably meant to be."

Glowing magenta eyes suddenly identified themselves through the thick dust, slowly shifted over to the rigid immortal and stared at her hungrily as the substance in the air cleared away.

The intruder let out another dark chuckle and tilted her head slightly to the side and licked her lips then started to speak, her accent that of people found in the British slums.

"I found you my little Platypus-bear..." (**A/N:...whut?**)

(°3°) (•-•) (O.o)

The ashes fell out of bag like a grey waterfall, falling onto the bed in a straight line by the Auburn haired demon. He let the rest fall onto the bed before standing up strait once more, his tank top strap coming loose on his shoulder. The tall demon placed the drawstring velvet bag into a drawer besides the bed before bowing the one blonde haired woman's ashes and going to sit in a chair located on the other side of the master bedroom. He stared at the wall with his emerald gaze dully, letting his mind wander in a fantasy he could rarely partake in. Going beyond his normal limitations of thought, the demon recalled a memory of woman, with soft black hair and a child in her grasp with the same colored hair. A small smile graced the male demons feminine features at the simple memory.

"Justin Martyr. Been a while since I've seen you."

The smile on the Auburn haired demon's face fell as the picture was chased away to the furthest reaches of his mind and the red tapes were put back in place to keep his thoughts bound. His eyes, which had regained a small spark of life from the memory, became devoid of all emotion. He turned his now empty emerald gaze to the man who had started to walk into the master bedroom, the man's long grey hair was mostly held back in a low pony tail, but his bangs still hung over his youthful face.

Justin's body stiffened and his hand twitched a bit. "The mistress says she does not wish you to be here." He spoke in his deep voice.

The grey haired man snorted. His ice blue eyed glaring daggers at the ashes on the bed as he spoke in his light voice "I don't think the mistress will be able to recover from this one, Justin." (**A/N: Bitch, plz.**)

The tall demon spoke no words as he sat stiffly in the chair, his head cast slightly downward so he didn't have to see anyone.

"Christopher is right, Justin. Why not just leave Rose?" A feminine voice spoke.

The grey haired man smirked and turned around before giving a deep over exaggerated bow. "The great Assassin Berrela decides to join us!"

Berrela ignored the ice blue eyed man's teasing voice and turned back to the emotionless Justin. A seductive smirked pulled its way over her crimson lips as she sauntered slyly over to him, he hips swaying. She straddled his lap and ran her hands up under his baggy black wife beater and over his hard chest.

"Forget about that bitchy mistress Rose, Justin." The light brunette demon purred and glared over at the ashes as she pressed herself against the auburn haired demon, their faces mere centimeters apart. "The great Berrela is much better..."

Justin stared at her emptily, as if she wasn't there until he stiffened, his eyes glazing over entirely for a moment, before they returned to their normal emptiness.

"The mistress does not appreciate you talking to her in such a disrespectful manor."

The grey eyed demoness who was currently straddling Justin's lap, scowled at what he said and picked herself off of the tall demon, her black dress; which was riding up over her legs as she sat on the emerald eyed demon, fell back over her thighs.

"What happened to you?" Berrela hissed.

The grey haired man named Christopher walked over to the grey eyed demoness side, glaring down at Justin as if he was a bug.

"The assassin is correct. You used to be great, the legendary demon that started the myths about Incubi, the Father of Merlin, and the ruler of the Western part of hell, yet here you are, trapped into serving that human woman you call Mistress. Ever since your little _plaything_ died, you have been a weakling." The ice blue eyed man spoke coldly, folding his arms.

Justin's eyes flashed warningly at Christopher when he said play thing.

A sudden cough sounded from the bed. The light brunette demon and the grey haired young man's head suddenly snapped over to the mattress where the ashes once were. Lying on the bed was what had the shape of a human. The ashes on the bed slowly retracted and started to make up muscles and tendons that were showing from the lack of skin, which was slowly and steadily growing over the lump of organs and tissue. Another cough racked the beings body as it turned over to hunch in a ball, the skin covering the last part of exposed muscle on the shoulder.

"Servants..." the being wheezed out. Ash coming out from her lips as she struggled to get her breath.

All three of the beings in the room stood up immediately in a straight line and bowed to the woman on the bed.

"Yes, mistress?" They all chorused in a monotone voice.

The woman on the bed let out a small giggle as she sat up, her earthy hazel eyes staring at the wall in front of her. The giggles cascaded into full blown laughter till she was clutching her side as she bellowed out laughs. Suddenly, the laughs turned to sobs as the woman hunched over, tears streaming down her face and onto her naked body. She tugged at her blonde forelocks which was longer than the rest of her hair and let out a choked cry. None of the people in front of her moved an inch as she cried on the bed.

"Say my name!" The blonde haired woman suddenly commanded. She grinned manically at the three figures in front of her.

"Yes, Mistress." They all chorused.

"SAY IT!" She screeched.

"Rose Macee."

"Louder!"

"Rose Macee!"

"LOUDER!"

"ROSE MACEE!"

The woman laughed as all three of the figures shouted her name at the top of their lungs, shaking the foundation of the mansion they were in. She stood up, her face suddenly becoming calm and collected, and walked over to the door, not caring in the least that she was naked.

"Come my slaves," She casted a look over her shoulder at the three who were still standing by the bed. "I will pretend you small acts of treachery I witnessed as passing thoughts. Now hurry..." Rose spoke in a sickly sweet voice. "We must join the others."

"Yes Mistress."

* * *

**Jelly: Wow..i made her seem a bit insane didnt I?**

**Grell: OH! My sweet Bassy, your turning me on~! 3**

**Sebastian: O_O**

**Jelly: *whispers in Sebastians ear* Run! oh and if you want to rape me tonight, go ahead, just bring Snake. Hes smexy =)**

**Sebastian:...**

**Jelly:...**

**Snake:...**

**Grell: Bassy! LOVE ME! **

**Jelly: SNAKE! *jumps on Snake***

_**GLOMP!**_

**Ciel: ...What the hell is wrong with you...?**

**William: I do believe she is infatuated with a demon and a human, that may be one thing.**

**Jelly: Your just jealous you cant have this*wags butt in his face***

**Grell: REVIEW! PLEASE! MAYBE BASSY WILL LOVE ME IF YOU REVIEW~! 3**

**William:...I think i would rather have overtime than this..**


End file.
